The invention relates to a blister packaging unit in which at least two different components are retained captive, at least one of which has a pulverulent or granular consistency and which are to be treated before use with the further packaged component(s) in a mixer or applicator to form a ready-to-use mixture, the components being inserted in appropriately preformed receptacles in the blister of a suitable film or other material and the latter is closed on the side of the open mouth of the receptacles by a cover of cardboard, plastic, metal or some other suitable material which may be torn off or opened in some other way.
Blister packages, in which the packed product is inserted in preformed receptacles in a blister of a stiff plastic film and is held secured against loss by a cover of cardboard, film or the like glued, sealed or clipped to the open mouth side of the blister are known. If the material inserted into the receptacles of the blister package has a predetermined external shape, the receptacles in the blister are shaped complementarily to the outline of the material to be accommodated, for instance somewhat oversized, in order to maintain its predetermined position in the blister package stable and—in the case of shock—or pressure-sensitive material—to protect it against damage in the event of careless handling. It is also possible to arrange components which are different but are required together in later use in a plurality of matched receptacles in a blister and to protect them from loss until they are used by means of a common cover.
A blister packaging unit of the type referred to above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,251 in which one of the components, which are contained in associated receptacles in the blister, has a pulverulent or granular consistency.